vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero (Dragon Quest I)
Summary The Hero (known as Alef in the Japanese CD drama and novelization) is the main protagonist of the first Dragon Quest game. He is a descendant of Erdrick who set out to rid Alefgard of the evil tyranny of the dreaded Dragonlord and bring light back to the kingdom. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A Name: Varies (in the game), Alef (in the Japanese CD drama) Origin: Dragon Quest Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Hero, Descendant of Erdrick, Swordsman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Healing (Via Heal/Healmore spells and Herb), Sleep Inducement (Via Sleep spell), Enhanced Senses (Can see farther in dark caves via Radiant spell), Teleportation (Can return to the outside world from a dungeon/Tantegal Castle via Outside/Repel spells and Chimaera Wing), Fire Manipulation (Via Hurt/Hurtmore spells and Fire Blade), Sealing and Power Nullification (Can seal enemies' spells via Stopspell), Damage Reduction (Can reduce damage via Magic/Erdrick's Armor), Statistics Amplification (Can raise his stats via seeds of agility/life/magic/resilience/strength and Warrior's ring), Light Manipulation (Via Radiant spell and Torch), Weather Manipulation (Via Staff of Rain), Creation (Can create a bridge between continents in Alefgard via Rainbow Drop), Regeneration (Low) and Immunity to Spells (Via Magic/Erdrick's Armor) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Defeated Dragonlord who is likely as strong as Zoma. Has access to Erdrick's equipment such as his sword and armor) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Crossed a large portion of Alefgard in a short span of time) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Survived hits from Dragonlord) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with Erdrick's Sword, higher with spells Standard Equipment: A list of items, weapons, armors and shields Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of magic points, only fought monsters one on one as he hasn't been seen fighting a group of individuals on his own Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Heal:' Recovers 10 to 15 hit points back, costs 4 magic points *'Hurt:' Deals 2 to 10 points of damage, costs 2 magic points *'Sleep:' Causes a foe to fall alseep, costs 2 magic points *'Radiant:' Allows the Hero to see farther in dark caves, costs 3 magic points *'Stopspell:' Causes an enemy's spell to be blocked, costs 2 magic points. *'Outside:' Allows the Hero to return to the outside world from a dungeon, cost 6 magic points. *'Return:' Allows the Hero to return to Tentegal Castle, costs 8 magic points. *'Repel:' Prevents weaker monsters from attacking, costs 2 magic points. *'Healmore:' Restores 75 to 100 hit points in a single cast, costs 10 magic points *'Hurtmore:' Deals 30 to 45 points of damage, costs 5 magic points. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Quest Category:Square Enix Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Armored Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Blade Users Category:Axe Users Category:Club Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Lance Users Category:Spear Users Category:Staff Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Sleep Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Light Users Category:Weather Users Category:Creation Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Silent Characters Category:Wing Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Regeneration Users